


Chiisana uso mo ego mo kizu mo yurushi aeta nara

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Pensaba que fuera claro, Hikka. Yo soy tuyo, para siempre. No importa lo que puedes pensar o cuanto celoso puedas ser, nunca va a cambiar. Me gustaría que dejara de ver cosas donde no hay nada de ver.”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Chiisana uso mo ego mo kizu mo yurushi aeta nara

**Chiisana uso mo ego mo kizu mo yurushi aeta nara**

**(Los pequeños mentiras y egos y heridas, si pudiéramos perdonarlos todos)**

_永遠_ _– Eien (Eternidad)_

“Pensaba que fuera claro, Hikka. Yo soy tuyo, para siempre. No importa lo que puedes pensar o cuanto celoso puedas ser, nunca va a cambiar. Me gustaría que dejara de ver cosas donde no hay nada de ver.”

Yuto había hablado más en serio que Hikaru lo hubiera oído en su vida, pero no lo tranquilizó.

“Pero lo hay, no importa cuánto trates de negarlo. Aunque te parezca inocente, la manera como te comportas con Yamada...” suspiró, sintiéndose bastante tonto a decirlo otra vez. “El problema, Yutti, está más allá que el para siempre. Sólo me gustaría ser seguro que estás listo por eso.”

Yuto contrajo la mandíbula, mientras miraba el mayor en los ojos.

“Te estoy diciendo que lo estoy, Hikka. Estoy listo para la eternidad.”

Hikaru escuchó. Y le creyó, porque era todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento.

_結婚_ _– Kekkon (Boda)_

Cuando hubieron elegido sus papeles por la boda, Yuto pudo ver claramente la muerte de miles gritos en la cara de su novio.

Le echó una mirada de disculpa, ni sabiendo por qué se estuviera disculpando.

No le importaba mucho de cuanto fueran cerca Yamada y él, pero si era un problema por el mayor, necesariamente lo era por él también.

“¿Está todo bien?” le preguntó Daiki cuando fueron a cambiarse, pareciendo preocupado.

Yuto se mordió un labio, inseguro sobre lo que decir.

“¿Eres celoso de Yamada y mí, Dai-chan?” preguntó de repente, curioso.

Arioka rio, dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

“Oh. Pues llegaste a esa fase.” rio bajo. “La pasamos, y de alguna manera la superamos. Pero, de todas formas... dile a Hikaru que tiene toda mi comprensión.”

 _Gracias de nada, Arioka Daiki_ pensó Yuto, y no lo dignificó con una respuesta.

_世界_ _– Sekai (Mundo)_

“Dado que normalmente eres tú el que es celoso, es nuevo para mí.” le dijo Yuto a Hikaru, increíblemente serio. “¿Piensas que puedes hacer algo sobre cuanto cerca estás con Kei-chan?”

Hikaru levantó los ojos, una expresión perdida en la cara.

“Pues cuando eres tú con Ryosuke, sois amigos, ¿pero Kei y yo estamos conspirando para engañar a ti y a Kota?” preguntó, irónico.

“¿Y cuando tu no paras de hablar de Yama-chan y mí yo tengo que callarme mientras tú puedes ignorar el problema?”

Hikaru suspiró, frustrado.

“Puedo ignorar el problema porque no hay problemas, Yutti. Kei y yo fuimos amigos quince años. No hay nada allí.”

Yuto testificó como era cuando dos mundos chocaban, y cuando los dos de ellos no tenían éxito de dejarse en paz.

Y le parecía puro infierno.

_手_ _– Te (Mano)_

Besa la mano que te alimenta, decían.

Las fans tenían mucha apreciación para la manera come Yamada y Yuto bailaban alrededor el uno del otro, y mientras normalmente Hikaru no tenía problemas con el fanservice – Kota y él habían vivido años de eso – encontraba que no le gustaba para nada cuando los dos de ellos parecían tan involucrados en eso.

Los conciertos eran el momento peor. La manera como Yamada ponía las manos encima de su novio del modo más discreto, la manera como lo miraba, la manera como sus cuerpos estaban el uno contra el otro…

Hikaru iba a explotar, si no hubiera encontrado una manera de distraerse.

Y cuando Kei vio la manera como caminaba hacia de él, le tomó un segundo para entender cual fuera el problema.

“Me siento usado.” murmuró, pero dejó que Hikaru tratara de darle celos a Yuto también.

_猫_ _– Neko (Gato)_

“Hikaru, por dios, Keito me pidió un favor. Es...”

Hikaru se echó contra el sofá, pareciendo desorientado.

“Fuiste de acuerdo en cuidarte de su maldito gato. Te lo dije que iba a ser un problema, pero nunca me escuchas.” lo regañó, la voz débil.

“Estaba seguro de haber cerrado bien la puerta, pero tiene que haberse... no quería que te encontrara. Lo siento mucho, Hikka.”

Yaotome levantó los ojos, más enfadado de cómo Yuto lo hubiera visto.

Era un poco divertido, pero no osó reír.

“Espera que el choque desaparezca, Nakajima Yuto, o mañana voy a llamar a Kota y pedirle si puede cuidarse de mi novio mientras él se cuida del maldito gato.”

Yuto habría reído, pero la finalidad en la voz de Hikaru le hizo creer que no estuviera bromando.

_平和_ _– Heiwa (Paz)_

“Llegaste tarde.”

Hikaru lo sabía. Sin embargo, por el bien de la paz, bajó la cabeza.

“Lo siento. Lo sé qué teníamos que estar al restaurante ya, pero el rodaje tomó una eternidad, y luego Kei quiso...” empezó, pero al mencionar el mayor se paró de repente.

Que lo hizo parecer aún más culpable.

“Claro.” Yuto resopló. “No es que fuera algo bueno que podíamos hacer, dado que no pasamos tiempo juntos desde hace siglos. Me doy cuenta que las necesidades de Kei son una prioridad en esta relación.”

Otra vez, sabiendo qué estaba ya caminando al hilo de la navaja, Hikaru trató de controlarse.

“Por favor. Vamos ahora, no está demasiado tarde. La cena va por mí. Y haré todo lo que quieres de aquí hasta el fin de la noche.”

Yuto suspiró.

“Eso estaba un hecho ya.” masculló, cogiendo su chaqueta.

Hikaru eligió de tomarla como una victoria.

_眼_ _– Me (Ojo)_

“Bien, no puedo decir de estar feliz que perdimos, pero al menos saqué el mío.” Hikaru provocó a Yuto.

Nakajima se giró a mirarlo, levantando una ceja.

“Si hablas del entorno de la piscina, me siento increíblemente incomprendido.” sonrió. “Y por lo demás, no pensaba que me hiciera falta caer tan bajo como una propuesta de matrimonio para cualificarme.”

“Bien, fue apreciado.” Hikaru sonrió. “No es tu culpa, Yuto. Nadie te culpa porque no entiendes cómo funcionan las mujeres.” se burló de él, y realizó de haber exagerado sólo cuando la expresión en la cara del menor.

“Vale.” siseó Yuto. “Pues vete a encontrar a una buena chica por esta noche, Hikka, porque yo me voy.”

Hikaru gimió.

“¿Pues qué? Ojo por ojo...”

“Diente por diente. Andamos medieval.” confirmó.

Hikaru quería contestar con algo inteligente, pero al final se rindió.

Bah. Mujeres.

_冷淡_ _– Reitan (Coraje)_

“¿Pues me estás diciendo que no te afectó en lo más mínimo?” preguntó Hikaru, mostrándose deliberadamente asombrado.

“No, ¡claro que no!” contestó Yuto, horrorizado. “Entiendo que las fans puedan ser perversas, a veces, ¡pero tú tienes realmente coraje a pedirme de verter cera en mi ya probada piel!”

“Bien, al menos consideras dejarme hacer algo que dejaste a _Chinen Yuri_. Es todo lo que te pido.” contestó Hikaru, haciendo todo para mantenerse serio.

Y entonces, Yuto vaciló un poco.

“No me digas que estás celoso de Yuri ahora, de todas las personas.” masculló, amargo. “Podría _considerarlo_. Eso no quiere decir que ganas.”

“Vale. Es todo lo que quería.” Hikaru asintió, satisfecho.

No le interesaba nada de verter cera encima a Yuto. Sólo, a veces, provocarlo y ver hasta donde pudiera llevarlo, estaba demasiado divertido para renunciar en la ocasión.

_限界_ _– Genkai (Límite)_

“Yutti, lo sé que prometimos a tu madre que íbamos a ir allí por la cena, pero te juro que...”

“Es la tercera vez que cancelamos, ¡Hikka! Va a empezar a creer que pase algo muy, muy equivocado. Últimamente me pregunta si está todo bien con nosotros cada día.”

“Hazla llamas a Yama-chan, Chinen o Dai-chan. Te lo digo, esta cosa del Haikaropa fue brutal. Pasé el límite de lo que puedo ingerir, todo lo que quiero es ir a casa y esperar de digerirlo.” rogó.

Yuto cogió el móvil, un gesto que Hikaru interpretó como su personal liberación.

Con excepción que el menor se lo dio a él.

“Vale. No hace falta que llame a ellos. Explícale porque no vamos y asegúrale que todavía me quieres. Salúdala de mi parte.”

Hikaru miró el móvil.

Quizás comer no estaba tan mal.

_全部_ _– Zenbu (Todo)_

“Nee, ¿Yamamoto Mizuki-san?”

Hikaru estaba seguro que habría llegado.

“Vale, diviértete, está fresco. Me lo merezco absolutamente.”

Yuto rio, asomándose y besándolo.

“Hiciste tanto un buen trabajo que por un momento me confundí.” le dijo, sonriendo.

“¿Qué? No oses hacerte heterosexual.” amenazó Hikaru.

“Mh.” Yuto fingió de pensarlo. “Sólo hay a una chica que me guste, Hikka.”

“Después de todo lo que pasé – _todo_ , no es la primera vez – está mejor que sea yo.”

Yuto le sonrió amablemente.

“Yaotome Hikaru, eres la única mujer que pueda encontrar atractiva.” declaró. “Y no le digamos a nadie, ¿vale? Nuestras honras están el peligro aquí.”

Hikaru sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Nuestros nietos van a ser tan orgullosos de nosotros.” comentó, evitando apenas la zapatilla que el menor le lanzó.

_出鱈目_ _– Detarame (Sinsentido)_

Hikaru sabía qué no habría debido ignorar a Yuto tan fácilmente, pero había tenido bastante de sus acusaciones y observaciones ilógicas.

Ser celoso era un rasgo increíblemente indigno en el menor, no importaba si fuera justificado o no.

_Déjalo a Kei de hacer la hada buena e inocente a tu alrededor, haciendo todo tipo de preguntas sobre tu supuesta ‘novia’. Que divertido._

Hikaru no tendría que haberle dicho que era sinsentido, no tendría que haberle dicho de dejar a Kei en paz.

Su instinto ignorado quemaba, diciéndole que tendría que haberlo escuchado, pero aparentemente no había vuelta atrás.

Esperaba sólo que Yuto eligiera de volver a hablarle, y pronto. Entonces, quizás, habría tenido la ocasión de refinar su respuesta, y decirle que no tenía que ser celoso, que era el único hombre que Hikaru miraba.

Sencillo como eso.

_別_ _– Betu (Distinción)_

Cada vez que Yuto pensaba en Hikaru, a diferencia de todos los que conocía, hacía una clara distinción.

En su mente, no había nadie que fuera parecido a él, pues nunca se había preguntado quien fuera el segundo.

Pues no entendía la rara manía que tenía el mayor con Yamada. No era que no comparara, sino que no había nada de comparar.

Desde cuando lo había oído la primera vez, Yuto había empezado a prestar atención, y había realizado que sus excusas eran verdades fragmentadas.

Era un poco excesivamente amistoso con Ryosuke, tal vez. Lo que le daba de pensar, era que si Hikaru se hubiera comportado de esa manera con alguien, probablemente lo habría matado.

Odiaba admitir cuando el mayor tenía razón.

Tendría que haber bajado un poco el tono, al menos por la salud mental de Hikaru.

Y, no menos importante, la propia.

_ペット_ _– Petto (Mascota)_

“Felicitaciones para no haber matado a Kei durante la performance de Pet Shop Love Motion. Habrías tenido el derecho.”

Yuto se echó a reír, acurrucándose contra Hikaru.

“Y felicitaciones para no haber matado a Yama-chan cuando vino y me abrazó. Estaba a punto de decirle que iba a morir.”

Hikaru se encogió de hombros, besándole la frente al menor.

“Somos tan tontos.” dijo, suspirando. “¿Por qué no tratamos de dejar un poco con la celosía? Está demasiado agotadora.” sugirió.

“Tenemos cuidado con el efecto de onda, Hikka. No quería que nos transformáramos de repente en una pareja sana y madura.”

Hikaru se arrodilló en la cama, montándole a horcajadas y empezando a pellizcarle las caderas.

“Nunca en esta vida, Nakajima.” rio, disfrutando el sonido de la risa del menor en su oído.

Estaba maravilloso de oír, estaba maravilloso tener un momento de completa paz.


End file.
